brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:TheGrandEditor/Archive 2
Done... I have moved all the comments off your main Talk Page into Archive 1 and have deleted all the comments off your Main Talk Page. Feel free to edit your Main Talk Page and change the font colour and background colour of the Archive link box. If you have any problems please tell me. 20:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) 21:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) why did you change Uncle Vernon Dursley's picture back, it is more appealing with the other :P, i'm gonna change it back If an minifigure has a physical form, the physical form must be represented in the infobox. --TheGrandEditor 21:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) 21:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) what is wrong with you? you left a message on your own talk page and who said that the physical form has to be on the page? and also why did you remove the fact that he has diferent color of hair in the game, he does, reply, oh and reply on my talk page just click on my signature 21:51, October 27, 2010 (UTC) This is actually User:lego lord, but there is a problem and everytime I go to another page I get logged out, and I am not questioning authority, and yes when you click on my siganture it links to a talk page. Rare Parts Hi, thanks for editing the page space skull minion and adding that template! - Scouser X 08:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello, 13:45, October 31, 2010 Nighthawk leader (Talk | contribs | block) destroyed "Category:Rare Parts" ‎ ("rare" is subjective, therefore violates NPOV, so doesn't belong here). As you can see the category Rare Parts has been deleted, just out of curiosity why did you change the category from Exclusive Parts to Rare Parts ? Gladiatoring 03:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : Please do not change Category names and then go ahead and change dozens of pages to match just because its been mentioned on a talk page. If you consider that a category title may need changing in future, can you use the forum and set up a page outlining your idea and a voting procedure, so all users can be involved in the decision making. Thanks Gladiatoring 01:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Series 3 Sorry, bo I haven't seen one lately. Not even on Eurobricks. Series 4 Thanks for aly uor help, were FINALLY done! You are very welcome!!! Characters LEGO Lord 00:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes you annoy me alot, I even had a link, why did you delete the photo on Pirates of the Caribbean?. LEGO Lord 05:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Well techniquely, you don't annoy me, just that your avatar does, he looks a little snobbish. Earning How do u do it! --JoeR 15:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Your Avatar LEGO Lord 22:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah the smurk makes him look snobbish, I got the new Harry Potter face and it looks better. But who is the guy that says "I be the Javert to your Valjean." and what does that mean? Re:Javert LEGO Lord 22:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Were did you get his hair piece? Re: Thanks. 17:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Blog Munchkin37 19:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) If you aint a piece of trash check out my blog now!!! Re: Munchkin37 19:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) No look here kid, I never said you were a piece of trash, it was just a metaphore but i do want u 2 see my blog. Because someone deleted my old one for no good reason! No kid, i aint tryin to bother u, i just wanted u to see my blog and comment what u think, it's under my prfile/blog :P and who do u want me to bother? Munchkin37 19:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) No hard feelings right User:Munchkin37 19:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Munchkin37/Comment_on_my_Blog User:Munchkin37 19:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Bright Purple and Light Purple This list http://www.peeron.com/inv/colors shows the Common names, ie Bricklink and Peeron names, and also the official LEGO names. The names used are both the common names and the official names. common names are used because not many people recognize the LEGO names for example Tan by common name or Brick Yellow as the official name. What ever the colours look like has nothing to do with our naming of them, The common name or LEGO name I believe is both acceptable. It is not acceptable that you make your own names for the colours. cheers Gladiatoring 21:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Dispute The lego article should be the featured article. It is what the wiki is about!Spitefulbrakevan1 00:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Dispute It is what the wiki is about.Spitefulbrakevan1 00:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) argh mAKE IT THE FEATURED ARTICLESpitefulbrakevan1 00:48, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry SorrySpitefulbrakevan1 00:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Kjeld Playwell Him representing Kjerk is true. Go on www.legoowner.com! Spitefulbrakevan1 00:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) are you an admin. Bricybob78 22:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you like Lego. I do. Bricybob78 22:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Whats your favorite set. My favorite is the troll wagon. Bricybob78 22:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC Do you have some time to come onto the IRC channel? 23:03, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Whats your favorite Lego theme. My favorite is bellvile because of all the cool pieces like a bread. But I HATE the dolls! Bricybob78 23:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed on the IRC channel? LEGO Lord 00:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you like bellvile Legos? Bricybob78 01:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, would you like a Minifigure picture like the one I gave to Kingcjc? I would be able to give it to you by tomorrow. LEGO Lord 01:22, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I dont colleect bellvile Lego either because the cash register would think me as being girly. Bricybob78 01:31, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Lock Done. 02:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I use LEGO Digital Designer and add a couple more additional things. Sorry, but for some reason I can't upload photos to Brickipedia, so there will be a stall. Actually, considering that you and I are both on MOCpages, I could upload it there tomorrow. LEGO Lord 02:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) By the way, my name is also Lego Lord on MOCpages. LEGO Lord 03:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait, your on MOCpages right? LEGO Lord 03:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I probably won't be able to give you the picture today. I will probably be able to give it to you by tomorrow. LEGO Lord 00:07, December 17, 2010 (UTC) It's the minimum amount you have to spend at that store to purchase from there. Some stores don't have one, some (often better-priced ones) do. It's usually not a big deal, as I plan to spend a lot of money anyways. 01:05, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for getting you so upset about the "Snake Charmer Incidence". I always believed Archie was the leader of the team, since he hired Jake in the first place. Pharaoh Amset-Ra Nice Avatar... Nice Avatar, I like it. I might change my avatar from Wheezy to something else but I still haven't made a decision yet. 21:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Here it is, sorry for the delay. LEGO Lord 00:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) As I said before, I used LEGO Digital Designer. I also added my own custom logo. LEGO Lord 00:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) The flesh toned glasses face was for a train director in the Spider-Man theme. LEGO Lord 02:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps you could place the photo I gave you on your user page? LEGO Lord 22:54, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Grammar? Please discuss Grammar issues, and other such things. 16:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) How do you get so many points?Spitefulbrakevan1 23:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) What is a bot? Iv'e heard of it many times but never received an answer of what it is. LEGO Lord 00:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) How can I get one started? Also, I think you should change the category "Minifigure Heads" back to "Minifigure heads", because it looks better that way. It is what Wikipedia does in that case. Why would head even be capitalized? LEGO Lord 00:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Searching where? Can I ask an administrator about it, I think they would know how to start one up. LEGO Lord 00:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Ogel/Vladek Where is proof that Vladek is related to Ogel?Spitefulbrakevan1 01:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I like the Santa for your profile picture. LEGO Lord 01:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord 01:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I recognize his torso belongs to the Imperial Guard/Evil Wizard. Whenua Why did you change it? It is True!Spitefulbrakevan1 01:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) OMG someone killed my blog!!!Spitefulbrakevan1 03:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Please.. Hey, can you please do me a big favor. Alright so I made a mistake on the 2011 page; and I left "4192 Aqua de Vida" (Under Pirates of the Caribbean) there on accident. Can you please take it out for me, because my browser wont let me submit it. Thanks! Tatooine (Talk!!) 17:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah, just remove it from the page. Thanks.:) Tatooine (Talk!!) 17:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Lego minifigures Series 5 Hey, what do you think, should we delete the 8805 Collectable Minifigures Series 5 page?? After all, the Wikia Contributor disnt include a link for proof.:P Tatooine (Talk!!) 18:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know.:P Don't worry 'bout it, Nobody put a Deletion template on the article.:) Tatooine (Talk!!) 18:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::A source would be brickset ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 19:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::*Yeah, but the Unregistered contributor who made it; put random minifigure names. We don't know if they are Legitimate or not.:P Tatooine (Talk!!) 19:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fudgepie Well, I can't say that I've been enjoying all the rollback work I've had to do. Now for the big question-do you think he deserves a block? 23:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Forum I've got some things to say about leaderboards. Care to discuss? Forum:Is this really good?-Leaderboard 23:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Want to discuss Animal articles and Part articles? Here is the link. LEGO Lord 17:44, December 25, 2010 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Animal_articles_and_Part_articles&t=20101225174258 Want to discuss about Part articles? Here is the link. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Parts_without_printings_and_Parts_with_printings LEGO Lord 22:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Away for a week. Hey guys, I'm going to be going out to Kansas for this next week, so I'll be on minimal time. I'm still going to try to edit every night, but don't expect a lot of communication from me for a while. See you in the new year! --TheGrandEditor 02:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, were are you going in Kansas? I live there. LEGO Lord 03:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Around Manhatten, Kansas. We're visiting my aunt and uncle. --TheGrandEditor 00:55, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well done and Rollback nom Hello. You have been mentioned, in my review of the year. I've also requested you be given rollback rights. See Brickipedia:Request for Rollback/TheGrandEditor Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Stop trying to mess up my work I'm trying to do. Archie is leader, not Jake. Pharaoh Amset Ra If you would like a better looking Santa torso look at my new blog and print it out on high-gloss sticker paper. LEGO Lord 17:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) BobaFett2 stated that it should be renamed with an I, however that alternate spelling will have the same problem as naming it to Minifigures (Theme), so I would suggest taking the time between us editing the different Minifigure pages and changing the links. LEGO Lord 19:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I didn't and I should have. But BobaFett2 said to move it to "Collectible Minifigures" from "Collectable Minifigures", but I figured it would have the same problems, so I moved it to "Minifigures (Theme)". I am sorry if this is wrong to do, and if it is please contact back. LEGO Lord 19:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) You made a Santa Minifigure recently and said that the body doesn't work completely, so I made a custom torso sticker to print out with high-gloss sticker paper. Here is the link to my new blog. Please tell me if you like it. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lego_lord/Stickers LEGO Lord 19:24, December 31, 2010 (UTC) 2145 Stormer 3.0 How do you know 2145 Stormer 3.0 has 67 pieces? 19:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) When they bring the pieces, we bring the instructions. Rollback Congratulations, rollback rights have been applied to your account. :D As you may know, rollback should only usually be used in the case of vandalism, otherwise the "undo" function can be used. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 01:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Quarantine Man It's Radiation Man not Quarantine. I know it is! I'm changing it back to Radiation, because I KNOW IT'S RADAIATION NOT QUARANTINE.--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 16:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Happy Bricking New Year. Quarantine..whatever Ok..I moved the page to the thing but it wont let me move it to Radiation. Can you delete the "Radiation" Man page? not the "Radiaion"(Misspelt on purpose) and I can change the page to RadiaTion? Oh..and...um...I forgot. Thanks..._.--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 16:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) All we gotta do now is the {CMfigs}. We have to change the 'Quarantine Man' thing. Change the Quarantine to Radiation. Re: Quarantine Man Ok, I changed it back to "Quarantine Man" and fixed the redirects. Thanks for notifying me. 16:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Just discovered and deleted. 16:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I've protected the page so that only administrators can move it. 16:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Anythinh else I can mess up for you. Or help you with?--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 16:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: What you can do. K. I mean like editing. Ned any editing help or picture help?--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 17:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks.--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 17:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hope you like it. =) --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 17:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Deleting the official friends Please post your opinion on deleting the official friends on Brickipedia. LEGO Lord 03:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin nom You have been nominated for adminship here ---- Kingcjc 14:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :According to the archive, you got a 63% support rate, where as the pass rate was 80%. But you were close :) ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 09:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Cool Avatar. Is that from series 3?Awesomeguy1 00:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) LEGOLAND Hey, Just thought I would let you know that your recent edit to 1064 Buildings has been reverted due to this set not being a LEGOLAND (Theme) set. Although the Instructions and box of this set and many others from the 1980's had LEGOLAND in yellow and blue text, they were not part of the theme it self. All the LEGOLAND sets have been created and all categories added, so any other sets you notice like this will not be LEGOLAND themed sets. Cheers Gladiatoring 09:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) LoM How did you win that set? 02:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. You should make a brickset. It makes everything so much simpler. 02:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC) The most powerful and effective tool for listing your sets. It's also a great resource. http://brickset.com/search/?owned=BobaFett2 . It adds up your parts, the value, the Minifigures (and you can see what you have). You can write reviews and make lists of sets (such as what's good for this, your favorite sets, sets with purple, etc...), and a lot more. 02:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Colour The name of the colour is officially named, "Light Stone Grey", since it wasn't actually old when they used it in sets. LEGO Lord 00:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) You said as the summary when you edited, "British Grey spelling, this is the original color, not the new stone color.". Well first of all, when I changed it I am pretty sure that I already used the British spelling by using "grey" instead of "gray", second of all, the official name is "Light Stone Grey" and not "Old Grey", since it wasn't always old. LEGO Lord 00:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) By the way, the new colour is named "Medium Stone Grey", and the older colour is named "Light Stone Grey". LEGO Lord 00:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) But you are keeping it by naming it what I told you to, right? LEGO Lord 00:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am pretty sure we have had a discussion over this a while back, and as far as I know, we use LEGO's colour names, since it is by LEGO. Peeoron is an unofficial LEGO site, meaning that they do things there way and that they may not follow all of LEGO's given colour names. Not long ago, LEGO revealed a colour chart. LEGO Lord 00:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Birthday Is today your birthday? 13:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday! 14:31, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :What? Nobody told me? Happy Birthday to you too. :D 15:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Happy Birthday! I hope you got what you wanted. 20:44, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it is better to say what the pieces are on the link, it should say it in parenthesis, that way you know the piece's ID. 00:16, January 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Please Help Warned and deleted. I'll keep an eye out for the next hour or so, then someone else should be around if he continues overnight :) ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 21:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) What site did you get those POTC pictures from? Link please. 21:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) The colour is officially named dark green, this has already been discussed before, so please don't change it again. 22:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) The colour for that was called earth green, this has already been discussed. 22:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Should I revert your edit since I was right? 22:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) The colour palette shows the right names of the colours. Next time you should look before reverting my edit to the article. 22:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but they aren't official sites that show the real name of the colour. Look at our colour palette article, it has a link to an official site that was made by LEGO themselves. And for another source check LEGO Digital Designer. Bricklink and Peeron aren't sources since they aren't official. 22:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :But that is not official while LEGO Digital Designer is. 22:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) If we have some sort of official source that was made by LEGO we should use that source and apply it to the articles. Again, this has been discussed before and it doesn't need to be discussed again. 22:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It would benefit our searchers, however if LEGO gives names of the colours, we should use that name. However, we could show just green in parenthesis. 23:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I think he's right...is this number 37? 23:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be green too, but it's actually called bright green. 23:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps it is forum time? 23:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) No, Gldiatoring agreed with me on the IRC that we are going to use the real names of the colours. Just not new dark red for some reason. Plus, who says that the administrators are in charge of the wiki? Wiki rules state that they aren't the rulers, they just have certain tools which are trusted to them. Majority rules for the colours. 23:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, the main thing I don't like is that your sort of saying that administrators are the rulers of wikis. So yes, I would agree to open up a forum about this... again. 23:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Where is the forum? 02:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't planning to-I'm not as sure of the situation as you are. 02:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah. Just go to the forum page, and then there's a little box for creating it. Type the name in, and voila-it creates your page with the necessary template. 03:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : Just on a point of interest , as I dont appreciate your bull, I did not agree with you lego lord on any point what so ever, I simply explained to you what the common name and official names were and that both are acceptable. Also as I said, I dont appreciate your bull, at no point did lego lord prove me wrong about anything related to LEGO. Theres no doubt at all after living for 3 years to every one of yours I have forgotten more about the LEGO Group than you'll ever know. Lastly Do NOT bring my name into your pathetic petty arguments. 05:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, hi, Gladiatoring.14:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know who is being ranted at, but I do not want profanity on my pages. --TheGrandEditor 15:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: What's so wrong about me knowing more about LEGO at a younger age than you Gladiatoring? You may be older than me but that doesn't mean that you know way more. I basically study LEGO as an extra school, at least four hours a day plus just imaging anything being LEGO that I see. Sorry to send you a message TGE. 16:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I will almost guarantee you that he knows more than you Lego Lord. TGE: It's aimed at Lego Lord, not you. Your studying instructions won't teach you anything, and I guarantee you-he knows more than you or me. And I pretty much guarantee that I know more factual things than you do about the LEGO Company LEGO Lord. 16:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I made a forum to shut you lot up :) Forum:Colour names ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 16:59, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Contractions Thanks for your edits to 7599 Garbage Truck Getaway. However, I am curious to know what is BrickiPedia's policy on contractions like "wouldn't" and "he'd've." From your talk page I can gather that you are very commited to keeping the wiki grammatically clean, and would like to know your opinion. Thanks. GhostUser 22:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Stop reverting my edits when all I am doing is lowercasing what must be lowercased. It is proper that way :P 04:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, you are making pointless edits by reverting my lowercasing edits that are needed. Gosh, "Fire Blaster" does not need to be capitalized, give me one reason why it should me, geez, you guys get me sick. 05:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, TGE give me one. 05:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh brother, it seems like all the edits you revert have to do with capitalization. I am fixing the pages by correcting mistakes, and then you come along and revert it with no given reason and when you do give a reason it doesn't even apply. 05:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I add unnecessarily amounts of info? Yes, I also noticed that being reverted, but that is also stupid, have you seen Wookieepedia, most of their pages are over 6,000 words. We should have more info than anyone could ask for, and Wikipedia has more so, and they are actually professional unlike this wiki. I only act so called stuck-up to users who do not show me respect, which includes Gladiatoring and you occasionally. Most of your reverting edits are unproductive. And as for "know-it-all" I do not know it all, sometimes my grammar is bad, and I am not a genius at HTML, but when it comes to LEGO I sure know more than you. I thought you were worthy of adminship but I think I have to disagree because of your unproductive edits. Why would you even revert that, that makes no since? 05:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: ::I didn't say you weren't worthy, I meant to say I am not sure if you are worthy, I catch vandalized pages and stuff like that all the time but I don't deserve adminship. Besides if you deserved it you would be one by now. I am one of the few users who actually try accomplishing something to make the wiki more popular and better, but someone like you, BobaFett2, or Gladiatoring has to get in the way while everyone else either could care less or agrees with me, and I am very sick of it, I try making the wiki more consistent but BobaFett2 would rather make it contradict. I want to make it accurate but Gladiatoring would just revert the truth for no given reason, and you revert the rest. And Wikipedia and Wookieepedia are both professional and are how wikis are meant to be. Also young kids shouldn't really be on this wiki if they are able to read the fact Gladiatoring treats Adjraddatz like trash on his talk page by calling him names. "I have a lot to learn?" I am sick of being told this all the time when I am the only one who is trying to accomplish something and make this a good site, while everyone else can't follow along for two minutes about what I am saying. P.S. I actually like talking about this with you and I have nothing personal against you. 05:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) By what I heard there can't be any personal attacks, Munchkin37 got blocked because of it, yet Gladiatoring, a former admin can call a fellow admin bad names? I also have no assumption of making this wiki a better place friendly-wise, but I am database wise. 05:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, here you go http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Gladiatoring. What do you think about that? 05:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) We're sorry about this. I'm going to stay, that time cooling off helped. I'm glad you didn't get angry the way I did or the way he did. Lego lord has been blocked for three days. 17:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Glad to see you're back. =) --TheGrandEditor 20:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I can nominate you if you'd like - I think that you'd make a great admin. Ajraddatz 20:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *I agree.:) Tatooine 20:56, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, since I haven't yet started filling it out, I guess you can do that for me. Just leave a space for me in the comments section for my explanation of why I'd be a good admin. ::::I thought you have to wait two months since last nomination. But I support you 23:10, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::That I didn't know. I can wait. --TheGrandEditor 23:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::By the way, I've unlocked my talk page. 23:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Smile! I can't tell whether you would be happy with me creating new badges or mad? Anyway I wasn't creating new badges I was just trying to find out what the badges in the picture were. I do think this Wiki should have badges for all the different LEGO Themes though. 18:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Although it would be time consuming, I think that It would make Brickipedia a lot cooler. I'm going to bring this up at some point. Thanks for your intrest. Also I was wondering whether you would like a custom signature of your own preference? 18:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Fixed ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 18:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you! --TheGrandEditor 18:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Collectible Minifigures I don't think it really makes much sense. 00:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I meant that I don't think we should. Sorry to confuse you. 00:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Test Which is the better head gear? Part 93230pb01 (Elf Hair) Part 90392pb01 (Spartan Helmet) It didn't turn out as I wanted it. I was only referring to the fact that you capitalized "Fire Blaster" because you said that was the name of the gun, yet the LEGO.com page doesn't even name it that. I probably should have stated that more civilized however. Sorry that I said that it was unproductive, I should have given you a source against that statement. Lego lord 22:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank you so much. That really made me feel better. If you want to talk on IRC, I'll be on in about an hour and 10 minutes from now. 20:09, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Good luck in you're request for Adminship, I really think that you deserve it! P.S. Would you like you're talk page archived again? It's just out of intrest. 20:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC)